Deux lettres
by UnicornPowa
Summary: Blaine est perdu sans Kurt, il est cependant prêt à faire revenir l'amour de sa vie, à l'aide d'un papier et d'un crayon... OS


**Bonjour ! **De retour avec un mini mini OS ! Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes, mais celle qui les corrigeais (Satani) n'a plus le temps ! C'est pas grave, je fais avec !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède si la série ni les personnages !

**Note : **Le Klaine est séparé donc cette action se situe entre l'épisode The Break Up et Wonder Full !

**Ps : **J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passé. Que vous soyez rentrés en cours ou au travail !

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

**_POV Blaine_**

J'étais perdu sans toi, bien sûr, je ne le montrais pas, je me devais de garder une certaine force pour assurer mon rôle de nouvelle Rachel au sein du Glee Club.

Et pourtant j'avais mal, j'avais le mal de toi, de tes yeux, de ton sourire, de ta voix, de ton amour. Mes regrets de t'avoir trompé avec le premier venu me rongeait chaque jour, comment avais je pus te trahir, nous trahirs.

Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et je ne cesserais jamais ! J'ai essayé de t'oublier, avec mon béguin qui est devenu mon meilleur ami : Sam Evans. Mais à quoi bon se voiler la face ? Je ne pense qu'à toi, à tes yeux azur, ta voix cristalline et ton cœur battant pour moi.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu sors avec un élève de la NYADA ? Adam je crois. Mais es-tu heureux ? Penses-tu encore à moi ? M'aimes-tu toujours ?

Je voulais toutes ces réponses, je voulais savoir.

Mais tellement dur de te téléphoner, ta voix m'aurait fait défaillir. Alors je choisis un de ces moyens romantiques que tu aimes tant : t'écrire une lettre, sortant mon plus beau stylo, ma plus belle feuille, je déposais toute ma souffrance, tout mon amour :

_"Cher Kurt Hummel._

_Cette lettre va sûrement te surprendre, peut être ne vas tu jamais la lire, mais dans le cas où tu aurais ouvert l'enveloppe et que tu tiendrais ce papier entre tes mains douce : _

_Sache que je t'aime Kurt. Oui j'ai fauté, une faute impardonnable, une trahison horrible. Je m'en veux tellement. Mais laisse moi une chance, au moins une chance de te prouver à quel point je suis amoureux de ta personne Kurt._

_Tu es de nouveau en couple apparemment, tu es peut être amoureux, peut être m'as tu oublié, je comprendrais. Est ce qu'il est plus beau que moi ? Qu'a t'il de plus, qu'a t'il de moins ? Il est sûrement moins accro' au gel et au nœud papillons que moi. Mais l'aimes tu comme tu m'as aimé moi ? _

_J'attend une réponse Kurt, tout les jours je fouillerais cette boîte aux lettre, entre facture et pub, aurais-je la chance de recevoir une lettre provenant de New-York City d'un certain beau garçon qui fait chavirer mon cœur ? _

_Je t'attendrais._

_Je t'aime fort._

_Blaine Anderson"_

Un dernier baiser sur l'enveloppe pour la chance, et je l'a fais glisser dans la boîte aux lettre de la poste de Lima.

**_POV Kurt._**

Une lettre reçu, et mes larmes coulent, d'abord une peur puis tout de suite une évidence : il faut que je lui réponde, alors je m'assois tranquillement sur mon lit New Yorkais, et je commence, je couche mes sentiments :

_"À Blaine_

_J'ai lus ta lettre, je pense toujours à toi, à tes cheveux bouclés que tu plaque à tord avec une tonne de gel visqueux, à ta voix magique et même sexy, qui m'enchante dés la première note, je t'aime toujours._

_Ma relation avec cet homme est compliqué, oui mon but premier en commençant à sortir avec lui, fut d'abord de t'oublier, une bonne fois pour toute après le malheur que tu m'as causé et mes larmes que tu as fais couler. _

_Bien que je t'en veuille encore un peu, je te pardonne, tu le mérite, nous le méritons. Je reviens à Lima très bientôt pour mon père mais je ne manquerais pas de passer à McKinley, j'ai envie de te voir... Toi et tes baisers._

_À bientôt... Très bientôt._

_Je t'aime._

_Kurt"_

Cette lettre, posé au coin de ma table de chevet, méditant : faut il l'envoyer...? J'aime Blaine mais est ce trop tôt pour refaire confiance à celui qui m'a briser le cœur ?

Je ne sais pas mais... Il m'attend.

* * *

**Finiiii ! **

Vos avis, c'est en bas !

**Merci ! **

_**Unicorn.**_


End file.
